paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the First Episode
(L'épisode commence par une belle journée. À la télévision, Marshall est allongé sur le coussin en regardant l'épisode de l'émission régulière "Skips vs. Technology" à la télévision. Il sirote également une canette du Dr. Pepper. Ensuite, Chase marche. dans la pièce) Chase: Oh, hé, voilà. Écoute, j'ai quelque chose de vraiment cool que tu voudrais voir! Marshall: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? (Chase sort une balle de tennis sale avec un chien qui bouffe dessus) Chase: ça. Je l'ai trouvé dans la cour. Marshall: (montre un visage d'ennui) Une balle de tennis. C'est très impressionnant, Chase Chase: Mais ne dis rien aux autres chiots. Ils seront jaloux Rocky: (regardant par la fenêtre) Toi, crétin ... Chase: Et ce n'est rien. Il y a une balle de tennis qui est plus fraîche parce que je l'ai trouvée dans la boue. Je l'ai enterré il y a des années, je ne me souviens plus où. Vous avez quelque chose à trouver, cependant? Marshall: (se lève) Eh bien, si tu pouvais te rappeler où exactement tu l'as enterré, je pourrais t'aider Chase: Je me souviens du jour exact. 12 août 2013 Marshall: De toute façon suis moi Chase (He walks away as Chase follows him. On the way, Marshall grabs his red backpack and puts it on his back. Then, they enter Ryder's garage where a time machine stands. Chase and Marshall get inside as Marshall pulls a lever, closing the door and then inputs the time, August 12, 2013 which is when the show premiered. Then, he presses a red button and the time machine starts to go off as the two pups disappear into time. Cut back to the garage of the Lookout where the two pups appear) Chase: Well, did it work? Marshall: I don't know. It looks like we're in the same place Chase: Yeah, you're right. How about we just explore the place before we look for my ball? Marshall: Good idea, buddy. Follow me (The two pups walk through Adventure Bay as they explore the place) Marshall: Adventure Bay seems to look the same Chase: True, but except the sky is a different shade of blue Marshall: Oh, so it is (Then, the two pups enter the bridge. Then, they hear the sound of a skateboard incoming) Marshall: Uh, Chase? Do you hear something? Chase: Yeah, kinda sounds like someone riding on a skateboard (That someone who is riding on the skateboard turns out to be Rubble wearing his construction hat. (no vest) He is happily howling as rides down the road on his skateboard, as that's what he did in the first scene of the show) Rubble: Rubble on the double! Whee! Marshall: Hey, it's Rubble. Should we say hi to him? Chase: I don't think that's a very good idea Marshall: It's not? Why? Chase: We don't want him to see us from the future! Marshall: Oh yeah, right. We should go investigate on where he's going though. Kinda like spying on him Chase: Okay. After all I am a superspy (And with that, the two pups follow Rubble disguised as bushes to be unseen. Rubble is heading to Katie's Vet Clinic. Marshall and Chase watch beside the building as he heads inside) Marshall: He's headed inside Katie's Vet Clinic. Should we go see what's going on inside? Chase: Word (And with that, the two pups peek through the window to see what's going on inside. Just like the first episode, Katie is putting a hair curler in Skye's fur) Skye: Thanks, Katie (Katie then pulls down a hairdryer to blow Skye's fur as she reads a magazine while sitting in a chair. Meanwhile, Katie is running a bubble bath for the pups. Chase and Marshall are a bit surprised but amused from seeing this) Marshall: Hey, look it's Skye, Katie and Cali! Should we go greet them? Chase: (slaps Marshall) Dude, are you nuts?! Don't you remember we can't let anyone see us?! We're from the future! Marshall: Oh yeah (Meanwhile, inside the building, Katie has finished running the baths. Then, she calls out to Rocky) Katie: Okay, Rocky! Your bath's almost ready! Rocky? (Just like in the episode, Rocky is trying to avoid the bath by hiding between the two tubs. At that very moment, Rubble happily skateboards inside the vet, howling with excitement. As he enters, he shakes his hat off which lands on Cali's head making her meow in confusion) Rubble: Hey, hey, hey! It's bath day. I love a good warm bath Katie: Hi, Rubble. This tub's ready for Rocky, but I can't seem to find him (Rubble pants as Katie picks him up and puts him into the full of suds tub) Katie: (giggles) It's all yours! Rubble: Thanks, Katie. (sighs) It's perfect Katie: Okay, now Rocky's bath. Has anybody seen him? (Rocky hides behind some towels as Cali spots this. Then, she throws away the towels revealing Rocky) Cali: Meow. (pointing at Rocky) Katie: There you are. C'mon (Cut back to Chase and Marshall) Marshall: Man, that Rocky sure hates baths Chase: And I bet he always will. (chuckles) (Cut back to Katie looking for Rocky who has hid again) Katie: Where did he go? (Cali sees Rocky going inside of a hamper. Cali opens it revealing Rocky) Katie: (giggles) Rocky! Rocky: (in his Stuart Ralston voice) Hi, Katie. Is my bath ready? Katie: (giggles) (Cut back to Chase and Marshall. Marshall is confused) Marshall: Huh? Why the heck does Rocky sound so different? Chase: Duh, we're in 2013 (Cut to the next scene of the episode where Ryder is fixing his ATV when he recieves a call from Cap'n Turbot. Ryder grabs his Pup Pad and answers) Ryder: (in his Owen Mason voice) Hello, Ryder here (Cut to Cap'n Turbot on the Pup Pad) Cap'n Turbot: Oh, hi Ryder Ryder: Hi, Cap'n Turbot. What's up? Cap'n Turbot: Well, uh...I'm a bit embarassed to report my boat is (chuckles nervously) I guess you'd say....stuck (Pan out to the Flounder stuck between two large rocks) Ryder: (from o.s.) The Flounder ran aground? Cap'n Turbot: Haha, afraid so Ryder. I'm caught on some rocks and the tide's coming out. If I can't get free the Flounder will end up in the bottom of the Bay. Is it possibly in your PAW Patrol power to help? Ryder: Don't worry, Cap'n Turbot. No job is too big, no pup is too small! (Once again, Chase and Marshall are standing on top where the ground base is watching Ryder) Marshall: Man, it sure is weird to hear Ryder in a different way Chase: Yeah. I wonder if we had different voices back then too (Then, Ryder contacts the other pups on his Pup Pad. Rubble receives the call) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout (Cut back to Rubble) Rubble: Ryder's calling! Aw, I guess I'll have my bath later. When there's trouble, Rubble's there on the double! (The other pups receive the call too just like in the episode) Ryder: (voice on pup tags) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder's calling! Rocky: Gotta go! (Rocky quickly runs away almost making Cali fall into the bath. Meanwhile, the pups head into the Lookout. While Marshall slips and crashes into the other pups in the elevator as always) Marshall: (in his Gage Munroe voice) Sorry, took that little turn a lot too fast! (As the pups go up in the elevator and change into their uniforms to see Ryder as usual, future Chase and Marshall are watching in the background. Marshall is in shock) Marshall: Okay, that did NOT sound like me whatsoever. And I'm not clumsy Chase: Heh, yeah right... (The two future pups proceed on taking the pole that Ryder uses to go up to the observatory. When they get to the top, they see their past selves and the other pups jump off the elevator and into position as always) Chase: (in his Tristan Samuel voice) Ready for action, Ryder sir! Future Chase: Okay, that did not even sound like me at ALL! Future Marshall: Yeah Ryder: Okay, PAW Patrol. We have an emergency. (presses a button on his Pup Pad making the television screen go down and show the incident) Cap'n Turbot's boat has run aground Cap'n Turbot: (on TV) Help! Help! Help! Help! HELP! Ryder: (from o.s.) He's stuck Cap'n Turbot: (on TV) If I can't get free, the Flounder will end up in the bottom of the Bay! (Cut to Rocky and Skye. Then, the camera pans past each pup as they speak) Skye: (gasps) Rocky: We have to help! Past Chase: Cap'n Turbot needs us! Rubble: We have to save The Flounder! Zuma: (howling) Past Marshall: What's a "bay"? (Cut to future Chase and Marshall) Future Chase: Seriously, that's all you could say? Asking what a "bay" is? Future Marshall: That was 'til I was way smarter! Future Chase: Yeah, right (Cut back to Ryder) Ryder: We need a plan to get his boat off the rocks before the tide goes out. (selecting a pup on Pup Pad) Zuma Zuma: (barks) Ryder: I'll need you and your hovercraft to help me pull the boat off the rocks Zuma: Let's dive in Ryder: (selecting another pup on Pup Pad) Skye, I'll need you to fly your copter overhead and find the best way through the rocks Skye: (barks) Let's take to the sky! Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll! (The pups all bark as Ryder takes his pole as usual while the chosen pups slide down the slide. Cut back to the two future pups) Future Marshall: Y'know, I wonder what would happen if I saw myself? Future Chase: Bad idea, man. You wouldn't want me to see me or you to see you Future Marshall: Right (Dissolve to later, future Marshall and Chase are walking through the Lookout's yard continuing to look for the misplaced tennis ball. Then, Chase spots a hole covered with a pile of dirt by a tree where the tennis ball was buried) Chase: Hey, Marshall that's the spot! That's where I buried my tennis ball! (Chase runs to the hole to get the tennis ball, but Marshall stops him) Marshall: No, Chase what are you doing? You can't dig it up here! Just make a mental note where you buried and as soon as we're back in the present you can dig it up then Chase: Why? Marshall: Because we can't do anything that alters the past! Chase: Wouldn't you want to alter the past? I mean you can change the future and make life better for yourself and everyone else. You can defeat Mayor Humdinger Marshall: Chase, there's one rule of time travel which is never alter the past in any way or the consequences could be dire! Chase: Where'd you hear that?! Marshall: Quantum Leap Chase: That guy changed the past all the time! Marshall: Whatever Chase: Anyways, let's go back to the present Marshall: No, Chase. We can't do it out here in the open. Someone could see us. Remembering, no altering the timeline? C'mon let's go inside the Lookout (Marshall heads inside the Lookout. Chase just stands there) Chase: Thank you, Captain Obvious (Now, he follows Marshall. They enter the the Lookout, but see the past versions of themselves with past Rubble watching TV) Future Marshall: Crud, our past selves are in this room! Future Chase: I don't know! Guess we'll just have to sneak upstairs without making a noise (The two future pups quietly tiptoe to the elevator and go up the observatory of the Lookout) Chase: Uh, Marshall. I have to use the bathroom! Would the timeline be screwed up if I did that in the past? Marshall: As long as you don't miss. One miss and we're getting chased by dinosaurs (Chase walks to the bathroom as Marshall spots something on the ground and walks over to it. He picks it up it with his mouth) Marshall: Oh, my Snoop Dogg album "No Limit Topp Dogg". I've been looking all over for this. (He puts it in his backpack) (Then, they hear the past versions of themselves talking downstairs) Past Marshall: (from o.s.) I'm gonna go get something from upstairs, okay? Past Chase/Rubble: Okay Future Marshall: Crap, my past self is coming Future Chase: What do we do? Future Marshall: Quick, hide! (Future Marshall behind the slide while Future Chase goes outside to the balcony and stupidly hangs from the railing. Meanwhile, Past Marshall comes up from the elevator and enters the room. Then, he picks up a pup bowl with his mouth and enters the treat dispenser. Then, he presses the button on the dispenser and fills his bowl up. However though, Future Marshall sneezes catching Past Marshall's attention. Then, he walks over to the slide and spots Future Marshall) Past Marshall: Ah-ha! Future Marshall: Oh, hey Past Marshall: Who the heck are you?! Future Marshall: (coming out from his hiding spot) I'm you from the future Past Marshall: No you're not! First of all, you don't sound a thing like me and you don't look like me at all! Future Marshall: Uh, I am you but I just got a new voice actor over the years since my old one retired. And I've kinda traveled back in time Past Marshall: That's absurd! Future Marshall: Look, I can prove to you that I'm from the future. I am a fire pup and a medic pup, which soon you'll be, I am clumsy and I crash into the other pups in the elevator, I was voiced by Gage Munroe back then, and now I'm voiced by Drew Davis, and in the future, you and your friends will go to Barkingburg and stop the princesses' evil pup Sweetie from stealing the royal crown Past Marshall: (gasps) It really is you! (Cut to Future Chase who is still hanging from the balcony's railing. Past and Future Marshall walk over to him) Future Marshall: Okay, Marshall you can come out now. He knows everything (But at that very moment, Future Chase loses his grip and falls off the railing. Then, he on top of Rocky's pup house) Future Chase: Ahh! Future Marshall: Chase! (Even worse, Past Rocky who has returned from Katie's Vet Clinic heads to his pup house and goes searching for something to patch up the hole in Cap'n Turbot's boat) Past Marshall: Oh no, he's dead meat! (Not knowing what to do, Future Chase quickly jumps behind Rocky's pup house while Rocky goes searching for something to patch up the hole like in the first episode) Future Rocky: (throws out a pup bowl) Nope, that won't work. (throws out a volleyball) Not that either. (throws out a bone) Hmm, too small. (throws out a hamburger) Nope, not strong enough (Finally, he comes out with a piece metal which he is holding with his claw arm) Past Rocky: (gasps) Found it! Don't lose it, reuse it! (calls Ryder on his pup tag) I found some metal we can use to stop the leak until Cap'n Turbot gets it back to dock! Past Ryder: (on pup tag) Skye's on her way. She'll fly you out here in no time (Then, Past Rocky jumps onto his pup house, which transforms into his recycling truck. Unfortunately, for Past Chase, his tail is stuck in the back door of the truck) Past Chase: Oh no, my tail is stuck! (To his dismay, Past Rocky drives away to the Bay with Chase stuck onto his vehicle. Both Marshalls are shocked) Future Marshall: Uh oh, this is not good. Do you know where he is headed off to now? Past Marshall: He's headed for the Bay so he can patch the hole in Cap'n Turbot's ship Future Marshall: Oh no. Can I borrow your fire truck, because I might need it Past Marshall: Sure, go ahead Future Marshall: Thanks (He slides down the slide and into his fire truck. Then, he drives to the Bay) (Scene Change: Marshall's Badge) (At the Bay, Rocky arrives with Chase now inside the back of the truck. Rocky gets out of the truck and walks over to the gang with the metal to fix Cap'n Turbot's boat. Meanwhile, Future Marshall arrives in his firetruck. Then, he jumps out and walks up to the back of Rocky's truck and opens it. Chase crawls out from the back) Future Marshall: Chase, you alright? Future Chase: Yeah, I'm fine Future Marshall: Turns out the Marshall from the past's got better stuff than I do like CDs and stuff like that that I lost over the years. Anyways, let's get outta here (He takes out the return pad and presses the button. However, Chase is distracted from watching past Rocky getting carried by Skye's helicopter harness over the water which Rocky is avoiding) Past Rocky: Hey! Watch where you're flying! We're over the world's biggest bathtub and I'm trying to stay dry! (Past Skye carries him over to the docks where Past Ryder and Zuma are) Past Rocky: Let me out of this thing! (He is dropped out of Skye's harness on the edge of the docks and nearly falls into the water) Past Rocky: Whoa! Oof! Whoa! Past Ryder: (from o.s.) Careful, Rocky Past Zuma: (from o.s.) You're gonna get soaked Past Rocky: Why is everything trying to get me wet today?! Future Marshall: Chase, let's go! Future Chase: Okay, okay! (The two pups stand on the return pad and go back to the present. The scene then cuts to Framer Yumi's farm. However, they still are not in the present. Instead, they go back in time to the associated episode with the first episode, "Pups Fall Festival") Chase: What is this? Where the hell are we? (All of a sudden, he and Marshall see the past versions of themselves again with Farmer Yumi picking apples. Past Chase jumps up to a tree branch with his mouth, grabs it and lowers it down) Past Chase: How about this? Farmer Yumi: Oh, these beauties are perfect! Just in time for the Fall Festival! (Future Chase and Marshall just stare) Farmer Yumi: (from o.s.) My apples are as sweet as can be! Future Chase: Marshall, what's going on? Future Marshall: I don't know. For some reason, the time machine didn't take us back to the present. We're still in 2013! Future Chase: Wait a minute, I remember this. This was the time we helped Farmer Yumi picks all her fruit for the fall festival before the early snowstorm (Cut to Past Marshall pushing a basket) Past Marshall: I love, love, love apples, Farmer Yumi Farmer Yumi: Don’t forget our pumpkins. Marshall: I love, love, love pumpkins, too. Especially in pies (Cut back to Future Marshall and Chase. Future Marshall removes the batteries from the return pad) Future Marshall: Oh, no wonder the return pad didn't take us all the way. The batteries are almost depleted Future Chase: Are those D batteries? Future Marshall: Yes, ever since we had that trouble in Germany, I found a way to convert it so it takes D batteries instead of uranium. Only problem is, I didn't bring any cash with me, did you? Future Chase: I don't think that's gonna be a problem (All of a sudden, the two future pups see two dollar bills in Framer Yumi's back overall pocket) Future Marshall: Oh my God, she has pocket money! Quick, let's grab it! Future Chase: Wait, we can't be seen, remember? Future Marshall: Oh yeah, what do we do? (Cut back to the past trio) Farmer Yumi: Don't forget our pumpkins! Past Marshall: I love, love, love pumpkins too! Especially in pies! (Behind them, Future Chase and Marshall using the bush disguises again sneak up behind Farmer Yumi and grab the pocket money. Then, they walk away and take off the disguises) Future Marshall: Brilliant, Chase. The old bush disguise prank again. Isn't it theft to be stealing money as well? Future Chase: Yeah, but it's our only way out Farmer Yumi: (from o.s.) Hey, who said that? Future Chase/Marshall: (gasps) (The past trio stare at them with stern looks) Past Chase: Intruders! Farmer Yumi: And they stole my money too! Past Marshall: (to Future Marshall) Oh hey, I remember you (Cut back to the two future pups) Future Marshall: We're dead meat! RUN!!! (The two future pups run down the hill with the past trio chasing after them) Future Marshall: Quick, Chase! Get on! (Future Marshall then throws the return pad which activates immediately. The two of them jump onto the return pad and get teleported again. The future trio immediately stops chasing them as soon as it disappears) Farmer Yumi: That stops them! Past Chase: Qui étaient ces gars de toute façon? Ils ressemblaient à moi et à Marshall Passé Marshall: Euh ... (WIP) Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Past Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Flashbacks Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall